


Time to Unwind

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Language, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: There's nothing like some time in the shower to steam things up a bit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, What to do on a Snowy Day





	Time to Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snowy Day Fest event from Weasleys, Witches, & Writers group on Facebook. The Weasley character I chose was Charlie.
> 
> Also written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo square B3: Shower Sex. I was really struggling with this, so I went to my bingo card and picked this square and my muse loved it, so here we are.
> 
> Many thanks to the admins of the group for their understanding and allowing me to turn it in a wee bit late because my real life has been hectic recently. I also want to thank my Alpha and beta in helping me to finish this and figure out parts of it when my brain couldn't figure out words in a couple of places. I also want to thank DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns for the brilliant image she created for me. It also helped with inspiration.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione sighed as the warm water cascaded through her hair and down her body. She had been under the spray of their shower for quite a few minutes now, and she was just starting to feel the bone-deep chill begin to thaw.

Today was supposed to be her and Charlie's first day back to work after spending the holidays in England and Australia with their families, but the couple woke to find their cabin in the Southern Carpathian Mountains surrounded by a couple of feet of snow while a magical snowstorm continued to add to the accumulation. There seemed to be no end in sight as the storm raged on, adding to what they have received so far.

After getting ready for work, the couple had tried to go in, but they quickly realised that they wouldn't be able to make it to the reservation. After Hermione nearly disappeared into the snow trying to leave their porch and both Apparition and the Floo Network were quickly dismissed as magic in the storm severely affected both modes of travel.

Once they were both out of their heavy winter gear, Charlie had sent Hermione off to their shower to warm up while he tried to reach the reserve.

A cold gust swept through the warmth of the shower as Charlie pushed to the curtain back so he could join her.

Hermione swore under her breath as a shiver skittered down her spine. "Damn, that's cold," she hissed.

"Just wait until I wrap my arms around you," Charlie teased as he moved towards her with his arms reaching for her.

"Oh, no, you don't," Hermione told him as she stepped behind her to the other side of the shower spray. "I finally started to thaw out before you came in here, so you warm up first before you touch me, mister."

"Party pooper," Charlie pouted. He hissed as he stepped into the warm water.

"Serves you right," Hermione snickered as she reached for her shampoo. "Were you able to reach Igor?"

"Yes," Charlie replied as he flexed his fingers to relieve the cold muscles.

Massaging the shampoo into her scalp, Hermione asked, "What did he say?"

"I could barely make out half of what he wrote because the connection on the parchment was so dodgy, but he said that they'd be fine without us for another day," Charlie explained. "I was also able to figure out that Isabella and Terence tried to Apparate in and Floo in too. Isabella nearly splinched herself, and Terence was thrown back into their fireplace."

"Dear Merlin," Hermione gasped, eyes wide. "I hope they're okay."

"I think so," Charlie said. He reached for her again. "Come here, love. Needless to say, they're staying home too."

"I can't say I blame them," Hermione replied. She chuckled. "Augustin will have to deal with covering for me for another day."

Charlie snickered. "Well, that's her problem. It's not like you were actively going after someone for their black market dealings before we left."

Hermione nodded. "True. Who is heading the keepers today with you and Terence out?"

"Normally, it would be Isabella, but since she's out too with Terence, Igor is probably doing it as he doesn't trust anyone else to keep the other keepers in line."

"Good point." She glanced at him over her shoulder, a smirk tugging up the corner of her lips. "Speaking of staying home, what are we going to do with all the time we have on our hands now?"

Charlie returned her smirk. "Why don't we start with this?" He reached up to begin running his hands through her dark curls.

She leaned back into the water as Charlie continued to work to remove the shampoo from her wet hair. Smiling to herself, Hermione thought back to the first time he did the same thing for her when they only been together for a few months.

That first time had been nearly three years ago, less than a year after she joined the legal department at the Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation.

"What are you smiling about?" Charlie's deep voice trailed over her damp skin.

Reaching behind her, Hermione wrapped her fingers around his forearm. "I was thinking about the first time you did this with my hair," she whispered against the skin of his inner wrist.

Charlie chuckled. "I seem to remember that it led to our christening this exact shower."

"Hmmm," Hermione hummed, "you might be right."

Turning her in his arms, Charlie stared down at her. His usually light blue eyes were as dark as night, and Hermione could see the love and lust he felt for her in them. Hermione knew her own dark brown orbs reflected the same feelings back towards her husband. Reaching out, she placed her hands against the now warm skin of his chest before sliding them up and over his shoulders to tangle her fingers in his shaggy hair.

"We're off to a great start," she mused as she tugged him down towards her.

Charlie eagerly followed her direction. "That we are," he agreed against her lips before kissing her.

As she returned his kiss, the world around them exploded. Hermione jumped up into his arms, wanting to be as close to Charlie as possible.

He wasted no time in turning to press her against one of the shower's tiled walls. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hermione hissed as her back came in contact with the cool ceramic. Breaking their kiss, she trailed kisses, licks, and nips along his jaw and down his throat.

Charlie wasn't idle either as he shifted his weight so he could move his hand between their bodies. Reaching his desired destination, Charlie slid his fingers through her wiry brown curls to press again her already swollen clit.

A bite into the juncture of his neck and shoulder was the only reply he received until he slipped a finger into Hermione's pussy.

"Yes," she hissed, the movement causing her to pull away from his neck.

"It won't take much to get you over the edge, will it, love?"

"No," she replied. "More."

Watching her with a wicked grin, Charlie continued to move his index finger in and out of her slowly. "More what, love? More fingers? More of my voice? Tell me what you want, love."

"Yes," she replied, "both."

He grinned. "That I can do."

Adding another finger, Charlie leaned close enough, so his lips brushed against her earlobe as he spoke. He then told her what he was going to do with her since they had the day to themselves, including telling her that he planned to take her over the edge repeatedly.

Hermione grunted. One thing she learned early on in her relationship with Charlie was that he had a penchant for dirty talk during sex. And sometimes it could be very dirty.

Charlie's fingers thrusting inside her, now up to three, didn't stop as he continued to tell her precisely what he planned to do later that day.

A jolt of desire shot through her, and she squeezed around the fingers inside her.

"That's it, love." Charlie grinned. "I can tell you're nearly there already."

Biting her lower lip, Hermione's grip on Charlie's hair tightened as he swiped his thumb across her clit. She spiralled higher and higher. Her back arched off the tile at the pleasure coursing through her body when Charlie rubbed his thumb just above her clit.

"There you are, love," he muttered against the skin of her neck. "So close. If you come for me, then I can give you what you really want. Don't you want that?"

"Charlie," Hermione whined, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Smirking, Charlie curled his fingers inside her as he bit into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The combination of those two actions plus his continued movement just above her clit ultimately tipped Hermione over the precipice.

Using his free hand, Charlie reached out to steady Hermione as her orgasm spread through her. He groaned at the feeling of her pussy contracting around his fingers, squeezing them tightly at the end before he was finally able to slide them from inside her. He pulled back to look at her; her mouth was parted slightly, and her eyes were half-lidded as she rode out her orgasm.

"You're so hard," Hermione noted as she came down from her high as she could feel his cock pressed against her inner thigh.

Charlie chuckled, "Just a bit."

Her eyes opened. She gave him a lopsided grin. "Then fuck me."

"With pleasure," Charlie replied. He grasped his cock and aligned it with her centre before he pressed inside.

They both groaned.

"Gods you feel so good," Charlie hissed as he pulled out before pushing back in.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, but please, I need it hard and fast."

"As my lady commands." Charlie snapped his hips forward.

"Yes," she hissed, meeting his thrust.

Charlie set a fast, deep, and hard pace that pressed Hermione hard against the tiled wall behind her, but the slight pain from behind her only added to her pleasure. Plus the continued peppering of the water against her side and breasts.

"Fuck, Hermione," Charlie groaned as he felt her tightening around him as her second orgasm built within her.

"Yes, that's what we're doing," she huffed out between breaths.

He pinched her thigh. "Cheeky witch."

A glint shown in Hermione's eyes before she leaned forward and captured one of Charlie's nipples. She laved her tongue over it for a few moments before she did the one thing she knew would send her husband soaring right over the edge. Hermione closed her teeth around his nipple before gently tugging on it. The combination of the pain in his nipple and the pleasure surrounding his cock overloaded his system, causing Charlie to still against her as his seed filled her.

Hermione grinned smugly as she waited for Charlie to get his bearings again.

"Damn you," he said.

Resting her head against the tile, she laughed as she relaxed her legs from around Charlie's waist and moved to stand on her own feet. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, missing that Charlie was reaching for the showerhead. Until she felt the change in where the water was hitting her.

Her eyes snapped open. She whimpered.

Charlie smirked. He switched the showerhead to the jet setting.

Hermione knew she didn't stand a chance of lasting long at all and unconsciously shifted her stance to give him room. Her muscles jerked as Charlie moved the showerhead between her legs and he directed it against her clit. Hermione's arms shot forward as she felt her knees start to give out.

He reached out to help her stay on her feet and followed her shifting movements as she tried to get her sensitive clit out of the spray of the water.

Her jaw dropped open in a silent scream as her second orgasm steamrolled through her.

Charlie left the showerhead in place for as long as possible before Hermione finally had to pull it away.

"No more," she whispered.

He listened and switched the showerhead back to its normal setting before hanging it back up.

"And you still have plans for later?"

"Yes, now let's get washed up." Charlie grinned. "For now, at least."

Grinning, Hermione shook her head, but she did end up following Charlie's lead and finish her shower that she started nearly an hour earlier.

* * *

"Remind me to send Mother Nature and Old Man Winter gift baskets for their argument today," Charlie told her as he sat next to her on the sofa.

Accepting the mug of hot cocoa he held out, Hermione laughed before she snuggled into her husband's side.

"Don't laugh," Charlie replied. He poked her in the side. "This storm was just what we needed for a day of relaxation after the last two weeks with our families."

"So true," Hermione nodded, "Don't get me wrong. I love our families, but I'm glad we don't live any closer to them."

"Yeah, mum can be overbearing sometimes," Charlie agreed.

Hermione snorted. "My dad can be just as bad."

Charlie didn't even try to hide his grin as he knew she was right. He tapped the book in her lap. "You better get to reading, love. I have plans to ravish you again later."

"You're incorrigible," Hermione snickered.

He smirked. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

Hermione hummed as she took a drink. "That's debatable some days."

Charlie looked as if he was tempted to tickle her for her cheek, but she lifted her mug, reminding him that it might not be a good idea.

Leaning up to kiss his cheek, Hermione whispered, "Just kidding, Charlie. I love you."

"I know," he replied as he pressed his lips against the top of her head to make sure he hid his grin this time.

Hermione laughed. "I heard your grin, don't even try to deny it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Charlie said before taking a sip from his own mug of cocoa.

Setting her mug on the coffee table, Hermione muttered, "Uh-huh, sure you wouldn't."

Cracking open her new book, she started to read. She hadn't gotten very far when she felt Charlie nuzzle her neck.

Not even bothering to try and hold her place, Hermione closed her book. "I thought you were going to wait until later to ravish me again?"

"I did," Charlie replied, "and it's later."

Hermione laughed and reached out to place her book on the coffee table next to her mug. She grabbed Charlie's and set it next to hers. Shifting on the sofa, Hermione moved to straddle his lap. "Later it is."

Grinning, Charlie pulled her closer. "That's more like it."

Charlie did precisely as he said he would. He showed Hermione exactly how he planned to ravish her later.


End file.
